henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Danger
Christmas Danger is the ninth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 28, 2015 to an audience of 1.62 million viewers. Plot At city hall, it is Christmas Eve and it is Captain Man's third annual Christmas breakfast. An angry lady wants food. Henry introduces the people at the breakfast to Captain Man. Henry and Captain Man then give people food. Captain Man then tells Henry to wear a hairnet because it is a city law. Captain Man says he is not wearing a hairnet because he says it ruins his hair. An angry lady comes and tells him he is not wearing a hairnet and she tells him she likes locally sourced eggs. Vice Mayor Willard then arrives and tells Captain Man that Evelyn Hall is going to interview him. Captain Man is being interviewed by Evelyn Hall and she ignores him because he promised her a date and text her the next day but he did not. Evelyn asks Henry what would he do if he promised a girl a date. Henry said he would text the girl. Captain Man texts Evelyn but he texts the wrong Evelyn. The angry lady gets the cops. Police Chief Sullivan arrives and arrests Captain Man for not wearing a hairnet. He is arrested because it is a Class Three Misdemenor. He keeps saying seriously and in his jail cell it is wrote on the walls. While decorating the Christmas tree at the Hart's house, Henry and Charlotte are worried about Captain Man. Henry puts two goldballs together in the Christmas tree and Charlotte says that he can't do this because the pattern goes redball, goldball. Jake keeps playing his handbells that he found in the attic for two hours and whenever Kris, Piper and Henry are talking, he keeps playing the bells. Jasper comes over and shows Henry, Charlotte, Piper, Kris and Jake more 'stupid' laws. Jake wants to play his bells but no one wants him to. Whenever someone was reading a law, Jake would play his bell. These stupid laws include wearing two hats at once, biting ice cream on a cone and taking a picture of a rabbit without a permit. Piper makes up a law that Jake's handbells were illegal but Jake knows it is fake. Henry, Charlotte, Piper and Kris think that it should be a law. Jasper then proceeds to commit these dumb crimes in an attempt to free Captain Man. Jake wants everyone to listen to his handbells but Henry, Charlotte, Piper and Kris leave and don't want to listen. At the jail, a convict named Harold goes to jail. Harold is mad and starts crying because he has no hair. At city hall, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper arrive and Jasper wears two hats at once, bites ice cream on a cone and takes a photo of a rabbit without a permit. His plan backfires, and he is arrested as well. When Jasper finds out he is gonna be in a cell with Captain Man, he becomes amused. Henry and Charlotte realize that Jasper will be annoying Captain Man, so Henry commits the same crimes as Jasper and he is arrested. They arrest Charlotte as well for being a bystander and not doing anything, making her a victim of circumstance. At the jail, Harold tells Captain Man his story about his hair falling out. Captain Man sees that Henry, Charlotte and Jasper have come to his cell and is glad at first. Jasper annoys Captain Man. Charlotte is angry that she has to be in a cell with all men. The cops put Charlotte there because the womens' cell was full. Captain Man wants Jasper to talk to Harold and he asks Henry and Charlotte what the plan is and they say that they don't have a plan for him to get out of jail. Captain Man asks why they are here. Henry says they are here to keep him company and so Jasper won't annoy him. Jasper cheers up Harold. At the Hart house, a police man arrives and tells Kris that putting two goldballs together was against the law. Kris said she was going to put the two goldballs with a red ball in between it. The police man then tells Kris that her child has been arrested. She freaks out because she thought Piper was in jail and yells for Jake. He comes down and hears the same news as Kris. He also freaks out for the same reason. Kris then says she thought that Piper would be at least sixteen before she got arrested. Piper then walks through the door, coming from Christmas shopping, and maxed out three credit cards. The police man tells Kris and Jake that Henry was arrested. Kris and Jake start panicing, while Piper is overjoyed. The police man tells them that Henry got arrested for wearing two hats at once, biting ice cream on a cone, and taking a photo of a rabbit without a permit. Kris and Jake tell the policeman that they want to talk to the judge to change the laws and visit Henry's jail cell. The police man says the judge will be back in January. Kris and Jake wonder what to do, so Piper whispers something to them. Kris then grabs the policeman's walkie-talkie and throws it into the fire in the fireplace. Jake then pulls down the officer's pants. Kris and Jake then get arrested. Piper is very happy and calls her friends to have a Christmas party at her house. At the jail house, Captain Man flirts with Kris. Charlotte is mad that she is in a man's jail cell and that there are no tissues in the cell even though it said it. Kris said she went here so Henry can spend Christmas with her. Captain Man says it is not that bad because everybody is here. Kris says Jake is not there. Henry asks Kris why Jake is not in their cell. Kris says that Jake pantsed a cop and that's a Class One Misdemenor, so he was put in a different cell. Jasper said that Jake got locked up with the extra dangerous criminals and Captain Man is amused. At the other cell, Jake is with the criminals. He tells them he is in there because he pulled a cop's pants down. Jake sees a criminal is playing with a spoon and he thinks of the handbells. Henry, Kris, Charlotte, Captain Man, Jasper, and Harold are moping how it does not feel like Christmas. Jake then gets spoons and he and the other cellmates play with spoons to the tune of Jingle Bells. Henry, Kris, Charlotte, Captain Man, Jasper and Harold listen to it and they then start singing and dancing to it. At the Hart house, Piper has a Christmas party with her friends. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Bruno Amato as Harold *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Chief Sullivan *Anthony M. Bertram as Officer Kogen *Adam Tait as Officer Doobin *Lisa Rothschiller as Claudia *Kenia Kabylan as Sadie *Cazzy Louis Cerechino as Scud *Julliane Collins as Myra *Logan Smith as Kid #1 *Anna Lenes as Evelyn Hall Quotes Trivia *This is the first ever Christmas episode in the series. *This is the last new episode to air in 2015. *Because of the ending, it is assumed that no one bails them out. Because this takes place on Christmas, and the judge returns in January, it is assumed that is when they get out. *Ray's crush on Kris appeared again in this episode. This is the first time in Season 2. *The title of the episode is a pun to the name of the show, with the word Christmas instead of Henry. **The same thing happened in Jasper Danger (another holiday special). *Everyone now has an arrest record (except Piper and Schwoz). **This is actually Jasper's second time being arrested. The first time was in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1. **Technically, Ray doesn't have an arrest record, because he got arrested as Captain Man. **Kid Danger also doesn't have an arrest record, because he was arrested as Henry Hart. **Piper eventually gets arrested in The Whole Bilsky Family. *It is unknown why Piper's hair appears to be lighter. It is most likely lighter because of Ella Anderson's role in the film Mother's Day. Piper's hair is also lighter in her official photo on Nick.com. **This is also Piper's first appearance after a two episode absence. *This is the first Christmas episode of Dan Schneider's shows since "A Christmas Tori" (Victorious episode), that aired in 2011. *Schwoz is absent in this episode. He was also absent in the previous episode. This is the first time since his debut that he absent for 2 episodes in a row (not including the 2 part episodes). *Kris and Jake are the only characters who went to jail because they broke real-life rules. *In the first scene, there is a girl standing behind the angry lady in line for food, named Bianca. The commercial immediately following this scene stars that girl. **Bianca is also the name of Henry's girlfriend. *This is the third holiday special of the series. The first two were Jasper Danger (Halloween special) and My Phony Valentine (Valentine's Day special). **This episode makes Henry Danger the first Dan Schneider show with three holiday specials. *This is the second episode that Ray appeared as Captain Man in the entirety of the episode. The first was Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2. **Also, this is the first episode that Ray appeared as Captain Man in the entirety of the episode while Henry appeared as himself for the majority of the episode. *This is the second episode that the Man Cave didn't appear. The first was Let's Make a Steal. **This is the first time both Junk N' Stuff and the Man Cave didn't appear. *Just like iCarly, another Dan Schneider show, the Christmas special premiered on the 9th episode of the second season. *It is revealed Henry's parents thought Piper would be at least sixteen when she went to jail. *The longest hiatus in the series' history up to this point began after this episode. *The credit's graphics in the first and last parts of this episode had a Christmas theme. *The Mancakes from the season 1 episode Man of the House appear in this episode. *This is the lowest rated episode on IMDb. *According to Henry, this episode takes place on December 24, most likely in the year 2015. *This episode is only shown on TV around Christmas time because it is a Christmas episode. *This episode reveals that Swellview has dumb rules. *It's possible Charlotte got arrested for nothing because the police were concerned she was going to break Swellview laws. Goofs *When Jasper broke into the city hall, the people who were there didn't know who he is, but in Henry's Jelly, Jasper became very famous and they even named a holiday after him. **It's possible that this episode takes place before Henry's Jelly, or someone just canceled the holiday and the people in the city have forgot him or never actually heard of him. *After Jasper got arrested, the cops put him in jail. But in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1, after Jasper got arrested, the cops put him in juvie. *Technically, if both Captain Man and Kid Danger are in jail, they can't protect the city. However, the cops don't know that Kid Danger is in jail, because they don't know that Henry is Kid Danger. **Also, Captain Man's arrest is taken lightly, since the police did not bother to remove his mask and expose his true identity which they should've done. *Chief Sullivan arrested Captain Man anyway, even though he didn't want to. International Premieres *December 19, 2016 (Latin America) *December 21, 2016 (Spain) Gallery Videos Henry Danger Season's Greetings Nick Henry Danger Jingle Bells in Jail! Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Holiday episodes Category:Aired episodes